The Essential Element is Love
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Miketsukami impregnates Ririchiyo, but even though both are happy, by Natsume's view, there is nothing to be happy about. Her life is in danger, but its not due to the child within her body. Someone is after her life and it is up to everyone to save her
1. The Present

**A/N:OK, minna-san~ this is a MAJOR SPOILER between Miketsukami Soushi x Shirakiiin Ririchiyo (latest chapter)...if you have not noticed this is my idea on all the clues that are being distributed throughout the manga and the anime.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU X BOKU SS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS STORY WHICH BELONG SOLELY TO THE ANIME & MANGA. **

Her heart was pounding after their fight. She just wanted to give him a good birthday present, so why was it so difficult to ask her _boyfriend_ for permission regarding a part-time job?

"Please...I really-" but she was cut off before she finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, Ririchiyo-sama, but the answer is still 'no'."

"Ugh! I don't remember needing your permission with whatever I decide to do-!" but it was too late to stop now. That sadistic grin and overly sparkling smile he showed her was proof of that which she feared.

"_Oh really?_ Then it won't bother you if I become jealous and throw a fit in front of your job, right?" he smiled at her.

_Oh no, someone please save me!_ she thought as she tried to swallow her saliva, but even that turned out more difficult than expected. "Um...there's no reason for you to do so..." she said.

"Oh, but there is, Ririchiyo-sama. If any man, aside from myself, is willing to shamelessly look at you in a maid outfit, then this dog will forget his rank and rip him apart with his fangs and claws..." again, he was smiling.

_As I said before, why does it necessarily have to be a maid cafe?_ she thought irritably. It was all because Nobara had thought of those _odd jobs_ that she was in this mess in the first place.

"But...isn't it your birthday next week?..." she murmured in an almost inaudible voice, but he had a very keen hearing sense to not notice her every word.

"Yes"

"This is no time to say, 'yes'..." she said angrily, "Why can't you just let me get you something nice? At least something to commemorate both Christmas and your birthday together?..." she blushed lightly, her amethyst eyes looking at him gently.

This was enough for him to snap.

"You're so concerned over my birthday to get me jealous?"

"As I said before, I'm not going to be a maid-" she was abruptly pushed back into the bed.

His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, his face breathing in the scent of her porcelain skin and onyx-colored hair.

"Mi-Miketsukami-kun!" she had to admit she was startled by this turn of events.

"I do have a wish..."

_A wish? Is it one I can fulfill? Maybe he has something in mind on what he wants as a birthday present!_ Her heart nearly leaped with joy at the fact that she could do something for him.

"W-What is it?" she asked as she turned around to face him straight on.

He blushed lightly as he looked at her, then he finally closed his eyes and spoke lightly.

"I don't care if its a lie, or if its just a trivial game, but..."

"But?" she asked eagerly.

"I want a child..."

She nearly froze at his sentence.

"...W-What?..." she asked lightly.

"I want a child...a baby...a family..." he answered as he drifted to sleep. "I want one with you Ririchiyo-sama"

It took a while for her to digest those words and when she did, she nearly jumped off the bed...well, at least her heart did.

_Is that what he wants? A baby? From me?_ her mind was already screaming out everything she understood. _Wait..._she stopped herself as she stared at her boyfriend's relaxed and sleeping face. _The reason why he wants a child...is because his own childhood hasn't been that great, has it?...A family...maybe he's like me...alone and without **human** feelings to bond us to others naturally...Soushi..._she thought as she caressed his white hair with her hand.

"Yes, I'd love to give you that which you want..." she whispered as she gently kissed his forehead.

He only smiled lightly and brought her closer to him. "Thank you, Ririchiyo-sama"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ririchiyo sat by the table, thinking hard on what Miketsukami had told her the night before.<p>

_Was he joking, perhaps, when he said that? He hasn't mentioned any of it since this morning._ Her mind trailed off into what his true reasons were behind his 'wish' that she didn't notice the moment he came with the tray of food, ready to prepare it for her.

"This morning I have prepared white bread with butter, toasted to your liking, strawberry jelly, orange juice, oatmeal, and eggs sunnyside up." he smiled as he prepared her toast and her oatmeal.

"Thank you very much." she answered haughtily. After he was done, both found themselves in an awkward silence. Of course, the fact that everyone from Ayakashi Kan were gone for the entire day only added up to the tension in their environment.

"Ne, Miketsukami-kun..." she said as she was done eating.

"Yes, Ririchiyo-sama?" he asked. A concerned look in his face.

"What you said last night..." she felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Last night?"

"About...having...a...a...family with me..." she could feel his gaze on her and this nearly suffocating aura surrounding both. "D-Did you...me-mean it?"

She heard him sigh heavily. "Ririchiyo-sama, I-" Something in her chest fell, with that one sigh, and made her stand up abruptly with a lump rising on her throat.

She couldn't stand it! He was probably only playing around with her feelings! He never meant that about a child and why would he? She was a haughty and selfish girl with no sex appeal and who often trampled on his loyalty and feelings for her! Why would he even think about having a child with someone like her? He was only being kind to the fact that she wanted to give him a present because he knew she would never agree to something of this extent, but deep inside her...that was her wish too. Without realizing it, those words came out from her mouth.

"I do want to give you a baby!" she cried as she looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, startling him completely.

Ririchiyo began to tremble harshly and without knowing where to, she ran.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami called after her, but even his voice began to fade away the farther from him she got.

_Why can't I be more mature? If I was, then there'd be no reason for him to tease me the way he does!_ she cried as she sensed the familiar surroundings of the 4th floor. Her bedroom was probably the only salvation she had to shedding these tears that threatened to fall and break her outer facade.

The moment she reached her room, she fell against the bed and cried her heart out.

She was too busy contemplating on her own misery that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that neared her crying body. At least, not until the moment she felt two strong arms envelope her and pick her up, bridal style and carry her off out of her room and into another. More precisely, his own room.

The moment she felt her head rest against the firm bed, she opened her teary eyes and was startled to see his face, stoic, expressionless, as if he had wiped every emotion from his own being. Either that, or he was very angry at the way she behaved earlier.

"Ah, we can't have that, Ririchiyo-sama" he said as he wiped off her tears and held her face in his hand.

"Miketsukami-kun" but she was stopped by his finger gently pressed against her lips.

"For tonight, call me Soushi..." he said as he closed the gap between both their faces.

"Miketsu-" again, she was silenced, but this time his finger was replaced by his lips as he kissed her.

_Damn, I really must be out of my mind to hurt you this way, Ririchiyo-sama. As your dog I cannot possibly allow myself such luxuries...but...at least for tonight, allow me to be a man rather than your loyal dog,_ he begged as he began to kiss her in a passionate and ardent way that left her speechless.

"Miketsukami-"

"I told you to call me Soushi, Ririchiyo-sama" he replied in a husky voice.

"Soushi...I love you..." she responded as he continued to kiss her.

His body froze, but his eyes never left her own. He couldn't stop looking at this goddess in front of him and then, when he regained his senses, he hugged her tightly, taking off his coat.

"May I _mark_ you, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"What?" she asked as she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"I want to 'mark' you as mine, forever...please allow me that privilege" he said as his eyes stared at her body then traveled up to her face until his gaze held hers.

"O-Okay" she answered shyly. It was as if someone had unleashed a beast. His expressionless face broke and was soon replaced by his sparkling, sadistic smile.

"Very well then. As your SS Agent, I'll be sure to please you, Ririchiyo-sama so that you find yourself tied to me."

Ririchiyo gulped. What mess did she get herself into?

* * *

><p>The moment she awoke, she would've sworn it had all been a dream, had it not been for the lack of clothes and the white haired man lying beside her on the bed; his arms tying her to him completely.<p>

_Oh my, _she thought as she tried to release herself from his grasp, _I actually...but...oh my...I...I slept with Miketsu-...no, I had my first time with Soushi!...Oh dear, this is so confusing! What the hell went through my head? Argh! Stupid Puberty! Why did you have to be such a difficult phase?_

The moment she released herself from the captive cage surrounding her stomach, she immediately ran into the bathroom and changed. Hoping, while she took a bath, that he still hadn't awakened because if he did...boy, was she in for an embarrassing situation far greater than anything else she has done in the past.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

The moment she opened the door, his refreshing smile was there, awaiting her presence to bask on.

"Good morning, Ririchiyo-sama...ah, as always your mere presence is a gift from the heavens for a demon like me..." he said as he held her hand in his and pulled her towards him. "Not only that, but your scent itself is also a bonus for this mere servant..."

_Oh boy, here we go again_, she thought as she looked at him. It seemed that he had already taken a bath and had gotten changed.

"Ririchiyo-sama, is there anything you'd like to do today?" he asked charmingly.

"Um...well...I'd...I'd..."

"Yes?"

"Hmph, its not like you'd ever refuse, but I guess I should ask you just to verify it. How about we go outside to a date and enjoy an 'early present' for your birthday, Soushi?" she puffed her chest and crossed her arms. _Oh no, I did it again! Why can't I just ask him if he'd like to celebrate an early birthday with me?_

He was rendered speechless.

"Soushi?"

"What did you call me?" he asked, his face still in complete shock.

"Huh? I called you Soushi...that is your name right?" she was utterly confused.

"Yes"

"Then, what's the problem?"

Suddenly, she felt his kiss her hands, her neck and finally her lips.

"To have you, Ririchiyo-sama, repeat my name over and over again, reminds me of last night and I cannot help but feel bound to you by your voice..."

Her cheeks flared red as she remembered exactly what he meant by that.

"S-Soushi, I-"

"Ririchiyo-sama...if it is possible, can we repeat last night again?" he asked.

At the feeling of his hand caressing her back and his lips nibbling on her neck she mumbled.

"I didn't hear you Ririchiyo-sama, or perhaps we should do it at a different level? I'll promise to please you in any way, you just need but name it.."

_Ugh! Stupid puberty! Why is his voice enticing me to say 'yes'?_

"Hmph! If that's what you wish for then, so be it!" she answered haughtily, as he smiled seductively at her, led her to the bed, and gathered the curtains surrounding the huge windows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that's about it, next chapter preview!**

**Preview**

**_"Ah~ Congratulations, Ririchiyo-chan!" Natsume said as he smiled sheepishly at her._**

**_"For what, may I ask, are you congratulating me?" _**

**_"Well, if my other 99 eyes serve me right, you have a baby inside you." At this, everyone in the Ayakashi Kan spit out their tea._**

**_"SAY WHAT?" was loudly heard in the entire building._**

**_"So, who's the father?" Sorinozuka, in his demon scroll form, asked. _**

**_There was no need for that, the culprit's face was easily read._**

**_"MI-KE-TSU-KA-MI!" Nobara said as she turned into her 'Yuki-Onna' form and nearly froze all the residents into ice sculptures._**

**_"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY INNOCENT RIRICHIYO-CHAN! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU A FROZEN FOX!_" **

**All those who dared get in the way, ended up into Ice Popsicle sticks. **


	2. The Sudden News

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful Reviews and I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story! :D I was so worried that no one would like it (considering it is my first time writing one about this anime) but I'm so happy, again, thank you all!**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 2**

A month had already passed since then.

Of course, Ririchiyo would never have found out that he was _that_ type of person. Every time, for an entire week, he would make her say yes to him one way or another. At first, she thought it was kind of cute that he wanted to claim her in his bed every now and then, but going from that to:

_"Ririchiyo-sama, may this loyal dog forever be yours; my body is solely for protecting you, but how can I protect you if I cannot be inside-"_

"_Ahh! Okay! Okay! I got it!"_

She would often find herself shutting him up before he finished that sentence, especially in front of everyone else who were still confused about the difference of relationship between them.

It wasn't until a few days back that she told him "No".

Of course, he whined about it every now and then, but she felt something was wrong; so she would not be able to give him what he wanted even if she herself wanted too.

One day, she felt a slight 'pang' in her stomach that she bent down and held it, pressing her stomach ever so slightly, but just enough to cause her to run to the bathroom and vomit.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami ran to her aid, but she screamed at him to leave her be.

"But, Ririchiyo-sama!"

"I'm fine, it was probably something I ate!" she told him from inside the bathroom.

But this didn't stop him from getting angry and blaming himself for her sickness.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ririchiyo-sama! Had I paid more attention to the food I served you, you would not be-"

She came out of the restroom, looking a bit paler than usual, stunning him and rooting his feet to the ground. "Ririchiyo-sama-?"

"I told you already, I'm fine, Soushi-kun" she smiled lightly, but the pain was still inside of her.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-sama!" he hugged her, taking to consideration her pain and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Soushi-kun?" she asked as he stared at her with his golden and blue eyes.

"I'll go and prepare something for you, Ririchiyo-sama!" he smiled at her as he disappeared swiftly downstairs.

Meanwhile she sat on the toilet and thought deeply about what she had eaten, then she realized something else was off.

_**'It****'** hasn't come yet...I'm late this month, but...why? Maybe something affected my insides deeply...I hope I don't need to be hospitalized or taken in to surgery for something so severe... _she bit her bottom lip as she pondered on those questions.

What could she have eaten that had affected her insides so much?

* * *

><p>As Ririchiyo made her way to the Dining Hall, she was surprised when Natsume appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Ah~ Congratulations, Ririchiyo-chan!" Natsume said as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"For what, may I ask, are you congratulating me?"

"Well, if my other 99 eyes serve me right, you have a baby inside you." At this, everyone in the Ayakashi Kan spit out their tea.

"SAY WHAT?" was loudly heard in the entire building.

"So, who's the father?" Sorinozuka, in his demon scroll form, asked.

There was no need for that, the culprit's face was easily read.

"MI-KE-TSU-KA-MI!" Nobara said as she turned into her 'Yuki-Onna' form and nearly froze all the residents into ice sculptures.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY INNOCENT RIRICHIYO-CHAN! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU A FROZEN FOX!"

All those who dared get in the way, ended up into Ice Popsicle sticks.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute!" Ririchiyo yelled as everyone began fighting, the one winning being Nobara. "What in the world do you mean by that, Natsume?"<p>

"Well," Natsume began, Sorinozuka using a hair dryer to thaw the ice from the rest of his frozen body, "I have looked into...erm...seen your future, and know that today you had morning sickness, right?"

Ririchiyo nodded. Her face never left Miketsukami who was in his same stoic, expressionless face. The only difference was that he no longer had that scary and deceiving smile.

"If you must know, that 'morning sickness' is caused by pregnancy..." Natsume smiled as he brought out the 'Bunny Picture Slide Show'.

"You see when a girl bunny (pink) and a boy bunny (blue) are in lovey~dovey with each other they-"

"I don't need to know that much!" Ririchiyo yelled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Truth be told, Ririchiyo was happy. So happy she would almost scream, but she was also scared. She still was not fully sure whether or not he was joking when he had made that comment before their first night. He had made no further assurance that he really wanted a family. It frightened her to see his reaction when they would go to (now) their room.

Nobara began fighting with Sorinozuka about letting Natsume go, Karuta munching on some chips while clapping and congratulating both of them, Watanuki blushing, and everyone else congratulating them, saying they would throw her a baby shower later on in the week.

The only one that remained motionless was Miketsukami.

He only stared at her, his eyes never moving.

She couldn't tell whether he was angry or extremely upset...this stressed her out even more that she dismissed herself in the midst of the chaos [mainly caused by the wrath of Nobara] and ran to her room, locked the door and dropped herself onto the bed.

Tears began streaming down her eyes as hugged her pillow and caressed her stomach. "_...he's mad...he hates me...and you too..."_ she cried as she gripped her pillow and drifted herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Miketsukami didn't even bother to knock on the door.<p>

Unfortunately for him, it was locked.

_"...Damn it..." _he cursed under his breath. Of course, being the man that he was, he wasn't just going to cross his arms and let his _woman_ lock herself inside the room.

He used his powers to pick the lock and open the door; a slight 'creak' echoing in the dark, cool room. Looking around, he couldn't find her. Of course, he wouldn't bother turning on the lights because of the trouble it might cause, should she be asleep. He leaned on the side of the bed and sensed her tranquil body sleeping.

_Ahh...we can't have that, Ririchiyo-sama..._he smiled cunningly as he, in one swift movement, picked her up and carried her off to his room.

He stared at her until he felt her move against him, unknowingly pushing him away from her. He tightened his grip against her fragile body.

She stirred for a moment in his arms until she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see him staring at her, again with that same stoic expression.

"EEP!" she screamed, nearly falling off of his grasp, had he not held her tightly as he sat down and rested against the couch; her body laying firmly against his lap and arms.

"Ririchiyo-sama-"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" she began crying, her body trembling as she turned away from him. Through the tears, she could see his expression change into one of pure shock.

"Ririchiyo-sama...!"

"I know..." she continued, "I know you were just...teasing me...about...wanting a child...but I...even so I...I'm so sorry!...I'm sorry-" he grasped her face gently, but still being rough, and kissed her as passionately as he had that intimate night.

"Soushi-" again he shut her up with his mouth.

"Ririchiyo-sama...Ririchiyo-sama..." he said as he kissed her again and again, not caring about the lack of air both were receiving.

"Soushi...Why are you-?"

"You don't have a clue about how I'm feeling right now!" he said, anger seeping through his facial features. "I feel like I'm at fault for what is happening to your body! You throwing up, being late this month, what's next? Your body will ache, you'll have mood swings, etc.! All because you fueled up my ego!"

At this, she was horror-stricken, rendering him speechless at his conduct.

"I...Ririchiyo-sama I..." he didn't know how to make amends for the grave insult he had just given her.

"So...you wouldn't want me if I did act that way? Or this baby?" she cried out, tears no longer falling down, but a pained expression on her face which he had never seen before.

She got off of his lap and walked out into the dark hallway.

"Wait, Ririchiyo-sama that's not what I meant!"

"I know perfectly what you meant, you didn't want me or this baby to begin with! You were just teasing me like you always have and guess what? I've had enough!" she cried out as she closed the door to his room and ran to the nearest elevator, closing the door just as he called out to her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time for the preview to the next chapter...:D**

_Preview_

_She really wished the person she would **least** run into would be Kagerou, but of course, luck was not on her side today. _

_"Now now, why would my **ex**-fiancee be walking around, without her bodyguard, alone, and without a single care about a stalker?" he asked, his foolish attires looking...well, foolish as always._

_"Hmph...not like you'd care..." she said as she puffed up her chest, crossed her arms and walked away from him._

_"Now now, did Soushi treat you too roughly? I did tell you he was just as **S** as I am" Kagerou said as he acted too stupidly for his own good._

_Ririchiyo stopped. "Ne...Kagerou..." she said, never turning around to face him._

_"Hm?"_

_"Am I really that bad as a woman?"_

_"Why the sudden question-?" but Kagerou stopped. _

_He could rant all over the world about **S**'s and **M**'s, but the way he saw the gallant young woman he knew reduced to a weak and scared girl in front of him...truthfully, worried him. He walked up to her and pushed her small, frail body against his own. _

_**What have you done...Soushi? **Kagerou questioned as he felt Ririchiyo cry against his shirt.  
><em>


End file.
